


Fangs

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: It's a little known fact that a human's blood can act as an aphrodisiac to vampires. You soon learn the pleasure that both you and Kuroo can reap from a little blood.





	

There was something dark and alluring about finding pleasure in pain. Perhaps it could be considered a masochistic characteristic, but there was no sense on dwelling on it, not when a wild haired vampire had his fangs buried deep into the junction between your collar bone and neck. You couldn’t help but tangle your fingers into his locks, pulling him closer as rogue essence spiller forth the broken skin. It seemed as though Kuroo couldn’t resist the charm and temptation laced within your veins and gave in, large hands coming to rest on the underside of your thighs, giving a light tug signalling you to jump. Within seconds you were pressed against the kitchen table, lips nipping along the exposed skin of your chest.

“Kuroo, please.” You breathed, voice like silk and honey to the senses. Kuroo stopped for a moment to listen to the flutter of your heart, and the flow of blood through your body. You were intoxicatingly erotic, and not even a creature with iron-clad willpower would be able to keep their self-restraint under control for long.

He pressed a kiss to your lips, tasting of metal and iron, but you didn’t care. It was a taste you’d have centuries to become acquired to. “What kitten? You have to tell me otherwise I won’t know what you want.” Even at times where his straining erection was pressing against your thigh, Kuroo still found it within himself to be a tease.

You jerked your hips against his and he lurched forward, gritting his teeth to surprise the groan trapped in his throat. A malicious grin took shape of his lips, razor edges poking from beneath the skin. If there was one thing to know about this vampire it was: He can tease you, but you can’t do the same to him. A large hand found their way to your wrist, pinning them against the surface, firm body trapping you between himself and the table.

“You’re such a naughty girl thinking you can get what you want by force,” He was next to your ear, breath fanning against naked skin as his free hand trailed down the expanse of your torso to the from of your jeans, disappearing into the hem of your panties. “Tell me what you want and I just might give it to you.”

You inwardly cringed at the word ‘might’ knowing that there was a possibility that the vampire would drag this out for as long as possible. Perhaps it was due to his immortality, but Kuroo seemed to know how to prolong his stamina when it came to sex. It vexed you to give in so quickly to him, but you desperately sought release that only he was able to bring. Sometimes you found yourself silently cursing and thanking the stars for having a creature of the night as a lover, there were definitely perks.

One being that whenever Kuroo would feed from you he released an aphrodisiac of some sort that heightened the senses and sent your body into overdrive. It was almost as if you had submerged yourself into a tub laced with molten desire and indescribable lust. But you didn’t seem to care, not when you feel as good as you do right now. When your gaze met his, it was obvious to see how aroused he was if you didn’t include his straining erection.

Rolling your hips along his groin you whispered, “I want you to ruin me.”

Six words and a breathless moan was all it took to make him snap. Clothes were nearly ripped from your body in an attempt to get rid of them as soon as possible. Kuroo craved the sensation of his skin against your naked skin. You didn’t even realise his own garments had disappeared until the taught muscles of his chest pushed against your chest.  
“By the time I’m done with you, your head will be filled with nothing but the thought of me.”

And indeed he was a man of his word, pushing your legs apart, he teased your entrance with the head of his cock, watching as you but your lip in restraint. A whimper left your mouth as you tried to move him to the place you needed most.

“Please Kuroo, I’m begging you! Please just fuck me!” He must have taken pity as you were practically on the verge of tears and frustration. Taking your chin between his fingers, he lifted your head, mouth latching onto your lips in a heated kiss.

In that same moment you were filled with a sense of fullness and the male sheathed his thick length inside of you, grunting at how tight you felt. You could never get used to the feeling of having him inside you.

There was no more teasing, no more holding back. Kuroo was all business as he adjusted himself, thrusting in and out in an animalistic pace, face buried in your neck to conceal the guttural grunts spilling from his lips. The walls of your pussy began to clench down on him in a vice grip, working him for everything he was worth. He paused in his ministrations, hefting a leg on top of his shoulder before resuming. The look of pure concentration on his face told you that he was looking for something an-looks like he found it.

The scream left your mouth before you registered that it was coming from you, nails taking a trail of red down his back. There was nothing clouding your mind except for Kuroo. He filled your every sense, pushing your body further and further into the heights of pleasure. You couldn’t articulate that you were at the edge, but the vampire already seemed to know judging by the expression the crossed his face.

Splashes of colour flashed behind your eyelids and the familiar sting of Kuroo’s bite jolted you back into reality, still hazed by the high of your orgasm. A lazy grin spread across his face, watching in content above you as your chest heaved.

“Don’t tire out on me yet, baby, I haven’t even come yet.”


End file.
